Harry and Bella: New Moon
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: Sequel to Harry and Bella: Twilight. This year, Harry and Bella are seniors at Forks. How will the students react to someone almost...not human, even more so than the Cullens? Will Edward still be stupid or will Harry prevent him from leaving? If Harry does stop Edward, how will Bella and Jacob get close to each other? What about Victoria?
1. Birthdays, Party Plans, and a Meeting

**A.N. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**I decided to show what means what (at least for the most part) because it probably confused people. No, I didn't randomly decided to make things bold during Harry and Bella: Twilight. Feel free to make a request! (I probably won't be as careful about marking what is bold when it is in Harry POV.)**

***Bold* is from the actual books.**

_*Italics* are visions or dreams or what had already been seen in a vision_

_***Bold Italics* are Parseltongue**_

Harry POV

Bella was in a bad mood today. I wasn't surprised, she ended up in a bad mood often on her birthdays, the last few years she has become terrified of becoming older. It was some silly fear that women had. It was a fear that humans had the most, they were some of the most vulnerable of species, they also generally had shorter life spans, though their lives keep getting longer and longer as they evolved.

I went to school with Bella today, just in case she went straight to the Cullen's house after school. When I saw Edward and Alice waiting in the parking lot, I winced.

They didn't know of her hatred for birthdays. That was obvious to see, since Alice had presents in her hands. Bella spotted them right after me. She frowned.

Bella waited for me to get out of the truck so she could lock it. She slammed her door, letting a shower of rust specks fall off. We walked over to Alice and Edward, doing our best to ignore everyone's stares. Alice skipped to us, her face was glowing in excitement.

** "Happy birthday, Bella!"**

** "Shh!" **Bella **hissed**, looking around warily.

** Alice ignored **her**. "Do you want to open you present now or later?" she asked eagerly as we made our way to where Edward still waited.**

Alice finally realized Bella's mood.

"She has a silly human fear of getting older," I whispered under my breath.

Alice got an "oh" look on her face.

** "Okay…later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"**

Bella **sighed. **She seemed resigned that nobody could surprise Alice. You would think she would be used to it, having lived with me off and on for years. I guess she was just hoping that it would be different.

** "Yeah. They're great."**

** "I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."**

** "How many times have you been a senior?"**

** "That's different."**

Not for long, I thought. After all, she's going to be turned…well, unless something happens unexpectedly that changes the whole time line. I hate when that happens. I rolled my eyes when I saw Bella hold hands with Edward, they just made goo-goo eyes at each other.

** "So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"**

** "Yes. That is correct."**

I rolled my eyes and went to talk to my human friends. And one of my not-so-human friends. Eric, Tyler, Ben, and Joshua.

"Hey, _Harry_!" Joshua said as soon as I was close to the group.

Joshua liked to emphasize my name when he could, secretly asking if that was a cover name or not. I just smirked at him. Soon, we were all talking about the normal stuff, school, girls, wondering who was dating who.

"So, Harry, are you dating anyone?" Eric asked.

"No, are you kidding? Harry refused to date anyone at our last school, but then, that isn't too surprising…" Joshua trailed off.

"Why?" Ben asked, ", was it an all boy's school and you're stick straight or something?"

"No, it isn't that. See, at my school, if our school had to listen to the regular laws, then most of the students would be in jail. Like…have you ever heard of Callie Anderson?" I asked.

The guys nodded. "Isn't she that girl that murdered twenty of her ex's? Didn't she get out of prison on a technicality?"

"Yeah, she was in the year above me at school," I said, Joshua nodded in agreement.

They looked horrified.

"You mean…did everyone do that to their ex's?" Eric asked.

I shook my head. "No, but it was common to see fights between ex's. So, I swore not to date anyone from AMASS."

Ben shook his head slowly in disbelief, "I can't blame you, man."

The bell rang, ending our conversation. I took off with Joshua. I grabbed my stuff for Business class, and took off, looking for the class.

Bella POV

** No one bothered to stare at us as we took our usual seats in the back of the classroom (we had almost every class together now - it was amazing the favors Edward could get the female administrators to do for him). Edward and I had been together too long now to be an object of gossip anymore. **The new object of gossip was Harry and Joshua, actually. Everyone was wanting to know where they came from and why Joshua moved here with Harry. Not to mention the fact that nobody had seen any parents with Joshua, everyone was coming up with ideas of where they could be.

** As the day progressed, I considered ways to get out of whatever was going down at the Cullen house tonight. It would be bad enough to have to celebrate when I was in the mood to mourn. But, worse than that, this was sure to involve attention and gifts.**

** Attention was never a good thing, as any other accident-prone klutz would agree. No one wants a spotlight when they're likely to fall on their face.**

** As the day went on, neither Edward nor Alice brought my birthday up again, and I began to relax a little.**

** We sat at our usual table for lunch.**

** A strange kind of truce existed at that table. The three of us - Edward, Alice, and I - sat on the extreme southern end of the table. Now that the "older" and somewhat scarier (in Emmett's case, certainly) Cullen siblings had graduated, Alice and Edward did not seem quite so intimidating, and we did not sit here alone. **Harry and his friends, Tyler, Eric, Joshua, Ben and Angela (whose relationship had survived the summer) sat next to us. Mike and Jessica (who were in the awkward post-breakup friendship phase), Conner, and Lauren sat at the very end. Harry's friends made an invisible line, separating us from them.

** On sunny days, the line dissolved and everyone would effortlessly include me. Edward and Alice didn't find this minor ostracism odd or hurtful the way I would have. They barely noticed it. **Regulars (or Muggles) usually didn't feel comfortable around them. I was an exception. Edward didn't like how comfortable I was around them - I usually argued that I was probably like that from spending so much time around Harry - he would stiffen up and change the subject. Then of course, I would try and ask what he had wrong with my brother, and he refused to talk about it. I even tried asking Harry, who just burst out laughing and fell on the ground.

Everything was going how it usually went, at least until Harry got a phone call in the middle of lunch. He checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, teach," he said.

I tried to go through my mental list of his teachers, which one called him?

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"Okay, I'll be there. At the front gate?"

"Okay. Bye," he said, right before he hung up and muted his phone.

He turned to look at me, and I knew I was going to get bad news.

"Sorry, Bells, I can't go with you to the Cullens tonight. Something came up at my old school, they need me to go help fix it."

Crap. There went one of my helpers to get out of going to the Cullen's.

"Alright," I sighed, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

** The afternoon passed quickly. School ended, and Edward walked me to my truck as he usually did. **Harry walked with us, if only to keep up appearances. We waited for everyone else to leave, just talking until then. Finally, the last car left.

"Well, guys, I guess I'll go ahead and leave then," he said, giving me a hug and Edward a slight glare.

He went to the parking lot camera's blind spot before Apparating away.

Edward held the passenger door open for me. **Alice must have been taking his car home so that he could keep me from making a run for it.**

** I folded my arms and made no move to get out of the rain. "It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?"**

** "I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished."**

** "If it's not my birthday, then I don't have to go to your house tonight…"**

** "All right." He shut the passenger door and walked past me to open the drivers' side. "Happy birthday."**

Harry POV

I met Mr. Jackson at the front gate. It was a little awkward, it had been since I exploded on him. We were halfway to the school when he put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Look, Kai," He paused, as if fishing for words. I was tempted to tell him to save it. "I'm sorry, for calling you and all the other nymphs weak. Can you forgive me?"

I looked at him for a minute, letting him sweat it out. "Yeah, I can forgive you."

He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and started walking again.


	2. Glass, Experiments, and Shackles

**A.N. Sorry, but I'm going to be hopping around in everyone's point of view for this one. **

_Previously: "Look, Kai," He paused, as if fishing for words. I was tempted to tell him to save it. "I'm sorry, for calling you and all the other nymphs weak. Can you forgive me?"_

_I looked at him for a minute, letting him sweat it out. "Yeah, I can forgive you."_

_He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. _

Harry POV

Professor Dragon was already in his office when we arrived. Mr. Jackson knocked real quick, and then we were called in. Professor Dragon waved us to the chairs set up in front of his desk. Mr. Jackson took a seat, but I rolled my eyes and Transfigured it into my usual chair, a black bean bag. Professor Dragon scowled at me for a second before rolling his eyes. He knew by now that if he changed the chair back I would just make it a bean bag again; easier to "save his magic" by not bothering with it.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked.

"It's a new species."

"A new species? How would that happen?" I asked startled.

Mr. Jackson got a weird look on his face, "Well, you see, Kai, when two people really love each other…"

Professor Dragon interrupted him, "Look, as much as I think it would be hilarious seeing Kai get the talk from you," I knew he would enjoy that way too much. "this didn't happen that way. Some of the uprising fae had been experimenting - with DNA, not the way teenagers experiment, Tom."

Mr. Jackson didn't even look embarrassed.

"What kind of experimenting?" I asked.

"They captured several beings of each species. Fae, vampires, werewolves, humans… you name it. I think they will go after you next."

"Why would they come after me?" I asked confused. They already had humans, and that's what most people thought I was.

"They know that there is something off about you, so they want to find out what it is," Mr. Jackson explained.

"Here's the plan…"

Bella POV:

** Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. **

** There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.**

** Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild empty eyes focused only on me.**

** Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow. **

** Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm-into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. **Only, I didn't see them for long. I suddenly fell back, as it felt like my eyes were being yanked back past my brain out of my head through the back and thrown out of the house. My sight dimmed, and I fell back into the glass, barely aware of the pain.

_ The first thing I noticed was Harry. He was chained to a wall in a stone prison. It would have looked like it was for some old time movie prop, but Harry told me about how many wizards still had dungeons as a place to keep and possibly torture, their enemies. _

_ "Hello, my beautiful," a voice crooned at Harry, who rolled his eyes._

_ "Go to hell!" he spat at the ugly man staring at him._

_ "Come on, now, don't be like that."_

_ "I can be however I want to be, you hag from hell!" Harry shouted._

_ Suddenly, I noticed another Harry in the shadows watching. I walked over to him. He was startled when he saw me, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug about noticing him first._

_ "Bella?"_

_ "Yes, Harry?" I asked._

_ "How are you hear? Are you okay?" he asked._

_ "Of course I'm okay!" I protested, "You would have seen if I wouldn't be, right?" I asked._

_ Harry pulled in a deep breath. "Well, that's what I thought too."_

_ "What do you mean? Did you not see me get hurt?"_

_ "I saw Jasper attack you, and Carlisle order the others to leave. He will be calm. But, now? I don't know how they will react, seeing as you are now in this vision with me. You might get so injured from the glass that even Carlisle can't order them to leave you alone," Harry explained._

_ "Oh. It's fine, really."_

_ "Bella, I really hope you stay fine. I'm just worried about what this could mean about my visions. It sounds as if you are getting sucked into them, and they aren't always pretty," Harry worried._

_ "I know they aren't pretty, Harry. After all, that man is trying to rape you against that stone wall," I said, pointing to Harry and the ugly man. _

_ "Yeah, don't remind me."_

_ "You can change it, can't you?" I asked._

_ "I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "I usually don't need to change it, and now that you are added in them…" he trailed off._

_ "You're worried it might mean that this can't be prevented," I stated. _

_ "Well, the other ones, they were more like I was going to you and then my friends at school to talk to you guys. Now, this isn't currently happening. I don't know what to think of it."_

_ "You'll be okay…" I trailed off as the world shattered around me again, and I started screaming. _

When I woke up, I was on the kitchen table, and my legs were strapped down tight. Carlisle was over me, trying to see if I was awake.

"Bella? Bella? Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?" He asked.

I tried to sit up, only to fall back quickly with a head rush.

"Carlisle? What's going on? Is all of the glass out? Is everyone else okay?" I asked.

He laughed a little.

"Yes, I got the glass out, and Jasper feels a little guilty, but Emmett and Rosalie took him outside to go hunt. Are you feeling okay?" He asked me, ignoring my first question.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what's going on?" I asked.

"I think I need to be asking you that," He admitted.

"I saw Harry again, Carlisle. He was in trouble. Only, he said it hadn't happened yet, so we don't know if we can prevent it."

"What happened to him?" Alice asked, stepping into the room.

"He was shackled to this stone wall, and this ugly man was about molesting him, and was calling Harry beautiful."

Edward had entered the room right after Alice, and he quickly pulled me into his arms.

Harry POV

I was gasping for air, and tried to ignore the shackles binding me to the stone wall. I lied to Bella, I didn't have to wonder if the vision would be happening, I was already kidnapped. I just couldn't tell her, or she would have everyone come to rescue me. I was on a mission. Dragon and Jackson had sent me to Diagon Alley, and told me to walk around Knocturn Alley for awhile. They were hoping that one of the up risers would be there, since it would be easy to kidnap someone in a known dark alley. They were right. Not long after I had said goodbye to Hagrid, who was carrying a suspicious crate that was shaking, I was kidnapped. It might have happened so quickly because Hagrid said, "See ya' later, Kai," in that gruff accent of his.

I was soon dragged into a small side alley between to shops and knocked unconscious. I woke up briefly, but it didn't last very long. I had another vision, of Jacob Black shifting. That was when the vision with Bella started happening. I think it shows what is happening to the "host". The "guest" just comes for an invisible visit and says hi while watching the show. This was just the first time I played the host. It was a little different though, watching a version of myself get molested by the man.

Hopefully, Bella will accept that I don't need help right now. I just needed to learn more about these guys, and hopefully I wouldn't be stuck having sex with ugly.


	3. Getting Free and Clean Breaks

_Previously: I was soon dragged into a small side alley between to shops and knocked unconscious. I woke up briefly, but it didn't last very long. I had another vision, of Jacob Black shifting. That was when the vision with Bella started happening. I think it shows what is happening to the "host". The "guest" just comes for an invisible visit and says hi while watching the show. This was just the first time I played the host. It was a little different though, watching a version of myself get molested by the man. _

_ Hopefully, Bella will accept that I don't need help right now. I just needed to learn more about these guys, and hopefully I wouldn't be stuck having sex with ugly._

Bella:

I was beginning to get worried about Harry…and Edward…and the rest of the Cullens. I think Edward is about to chicken out again. **There was something buried in his eyes that I couldn't be sure of-and it scared me. **I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it wouldn't end up being good. It had been a few days since **Change was coming. I could feel it. It wasn't a pleasant prospect, not when life was perfect the way it was.** I wasn't sure if I needed to worry about the Cullens or Harry the most though. I had a feeling that both parts of my life would be changing soon, but it was a race to see which side would change first.

It had been a few days since my birthday party, and Alice and Harry were still gone. I kept thinking that I could just ask one of them what was going on, but they never showed up. Some of Harry's friends, mainly Joshua, kept shooting me worried looks across the parking lot and cafeteria. All of us were getting worried.

** "Come for a walk with me," Edward suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.**

** I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. **_**This is bad, this is very bad, **_**the voice in my head repeated again and again. **But surely Harry wouldn't let something bad happen to me? _Only he had been gone for days, and he hasn't talked to anyone since I saw him in shackles._

** We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail-I could still see the house.**

** Some walk.**

** Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.**

** "Okay, let's talk," I said. **

** He took a deep breath.**

** "Bella, we're leaving." **

** "Why now? Another year-"**

** "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." **

At first, I thought he had meant him and me, but then I realized that I misunderstood, he meant the Cullens, not me.

"**Okay," I said. "But, what about us?" **

Even though I wanted to, I couldn't suggest that I go with him. I couldn't abandon Harry, especially not right now, when he has been missing for days. What if he tried to contact me at the house? He wouldn't have a way of knowing how to reach me. Besides, Charlie would be heartbroken if he lost both of his children in a span of a few days.

He seemed surprised at how accepting of it I was. "You realize, I mean my family and myself, don't you?" He asked to clarify.

"Yes, and I'd ask to come with you, but I need to stay for Harry," I explained, never realizing that I had never told any of the Cullens that Harry was missing.

"**I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.**

** I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.**

** "Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.**

** "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" **

** I nodded, "I do," I whispered, **unable to agree to his promise, knowing that soon I might have to break it, but smart enough to make it seem like I was agreeing.

** "And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."**

** My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.**

** He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."**

My mouth couldn't seem to work, I was too numb. I wanted to protest. How would I ever be able to forget someone like him and his family? And time doesn't heal every wound, if it did, then veterans would be a lot happier a few years after leaving the war, but it scars them for life.

** "Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.**

** "Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.**

** I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.**

** "Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.**

** There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. **

** He was gone.**

I couldn't help but try and follow him into the forest, even though I realized that the action was pointless. It didn't take me long to feel like I was going in a circle, and I was hopelessly lost. I just curled up on the ground, wondering what would happen to me. You were supposed to stay in one spot when you were lost, right?

After awhile, I wondered how long it had been since nightfall. I had heard some calling, it might have been for me, but by the time I realized that they might have noticed that I was missing and had sent a search party out to find me, the calls had quit. Then, I heard an animal snuffling near by. **It sounded big. I wondered if I should feel afraid. I didn't-just numb. It didn't matter. The snuffling went away. **Maybe it thought I wasn't worth the effort to kill, or it thought I was dead and already rotting too much to eat.

** I was trying to gather the strength to turn my head when I saw the light. At first it was just a dim glow reflecting off the bushes in the distance. It grew brighter and brighter, illuminating a large space unlike the focused beam of a flashlight. The light broke through the closest brush, and I could see that it was a propane lantern, but that was all I could see-the brightness blinded me for a moment.**

** "Bella."**

** The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but full of recognition. He wasn't calling my name to search, he was acknowledging that I was found.**

** "Have you been hurt?" **

** "Bella, my name is Sam Uley."**

** There was nothing familiar about his name.** He seemed to know me though, so maybe Harry was friends with him?

** "Charlie sent me to look for you."**

** Charlie? **Did that mean that Harry still hadn't come back yet? I tried to pay more attention to what he was saying.

** The tall man held out a hand. I gazed at it, not sure what I was supposed to do.**

** His black eyes appraised me for a second, and then he shrugged. In a quick and supple motion, he pulled me up from the ground and into his arms.**

** I hung there, limp, as he loped swiftly through the wet forest. It didn't seem like too much time passed before there were lights and the deep babbly of many male voice. Same Uley slowed as he approached the commotion.**

** "I've got her!" he called in a booming voice.**

** "No, I don't think she's hurt," he told someone. "She just keeps saying 'He's gone.' **and 'Where's Harry?'"

"**Bella, honey, are you all right?" **

** "Charlie?" My voice sounded strange and small.**

** "I'm right here, baby."**

** There was a shifting under me, followed by the leathery smell of my dad's sheriff jacket. Charlie staggered under my weight.**

** "Maybe I should hold on to her," Sam Uley suggested.**

** "I've got her," Charlie said, a little breathless.**

** "We're almost home now, honey," Charlie mumbled.**

Charlie managed to set me down on the couch in the living room, even though Sam kept one arm stretched out incase he needed to try and catch me.

** "Dad, I'm all wet," I objected feebly.**

** "That doesn't matter." His voice was gruff. And then he was talking to someone else. "Blankets are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs."**

** "Bella?" a new voice asked. I looked at the gray-haired man leaning over me, and recognition came after a few slow seconds.**

** "Dr. Gerandy?" I mumbled.**

** "That's right, dear," he said. "Are you hurt, Bella?"**

** It took me a minute to think that through. I was confused by the memory of Sam Uley's similar question in the woods. Only Sam had asked something else; **_**Have you been hurt? **_**he'd said. The difference seemed significant somehow. **

** Dr. Gerandy was waiting. One grizzled eyebrow rose, and the wrinkles on his forehead deepened.**

** "I'm not hurt," I lied. The word were true enough for what he'd asked. **

He put his hand against my forehead to see if I had a fever, and then checked my heart beat.

** "What happened to you?" he asked casually. "Did you get lost in the woods?" he prodded **after I didn't answer right away.

I looked around at all the people in the room that were listening to us. **Three tall men with dark faces-from La Push, the Quileute Indian reservation down on the coastline, I guessed-Sam Uley among them, were standing very close together and staring at me. Mr. Newton was there with Mike and Mr. Weber, Angela's father; they all were watching me more surreptitiously than the strangers. **I saw Harry's friend, Joshua was giving the room worried looks, and it seemed like he was searching for Harry too.

** "Yes," I whispered. "I got lost."**

** "Do you feel tired?" Dr. Gerandy asked.**

** I nodded and closed my eyes obediently.**

** "I don't think there's anything wrong with her," I heard the doctor mutter to Charlie after a moment. "Just exhaustion. Let her sleep it off, and I'll come check on her tomorrow," he paused. He must have looked at his watch, because he added, "Well, later today actually."**

"I'll take her up to her room," Joshua offered. Charlie must have nodded his consent, or maybe Joshua just didn't care, because a minute later he lifted me up and brought me up the stairs.

"Did the vampire bite you?" he whispered to me.

"No, he just left me in the woods, I tried to run after him. He promised that I wouldn't remember him, that my memories would fade, and that they wouldn't bother me anymore." I repeated.

Joshua seemed to curse someone, probably Edward, under his breath.

"Joshua?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Do you know why Harry had to go to the school? Or why he isn't back yet?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he started. I frowned, disappointed. "But I can guess. There have been uprisings, and Dragon might have sent Harry to try and get a lead. Jackson could have suggested him, Harry was in his group at AMASS, remember?" he suggested.

I nodded, not satisfied, but knowing I couldn't do anything but worry. He dropped me off in my room, before going through the closet to the other rooms. It wasn't surprising anymore. Lately he's been going through Harry's room trying to figure out how long he's going to be away, or if there are any clues lying around. He's also spent a few nights in the guest room, even when Harry was here.

_Harry_

Honestly, I'm getting a little sick of this pattern. Wake up in shackles, wait for one of the uprisers to come down here and taunt me, or try and seduce me, or try to get me to talk through punches. It just depended on who it was. I think they switched it up so I couldn't bribe one of them to let me out by knowing when I could get freed. Then, they feed me, unhook me from the wall, and lead me by a chain to their meeting room, where they tried to get me to tell them what I was. Luckily, they've been feeding me. They set a buffet up, with a bunch of random choices available, hoping to discover what I am.

I've been eating mainly healthy foods, they never put out junk food, they didn't want to risk me getting any problems when they wanted to experiment on me. They let the others out at the same time as me, but we weren't allowed to talk to anyone who hasn't been experimented on yet.

They got rid of all the junk food after the first person they experimented on, a Dragon Fae, ended up getting fat, only he didn't look fat, so they never discovered that he had a lot of body fat until after the experimenting messed up. I don't know how it messed up the experiment, they didn't let you tell anyone.

When they returned me back to the wall, I waited until after they left before letting my vision come through.

_ I was in Professor Dragon's office. At first, I thought it was a normal vision, because it said November 26 12:15 a.m. It was the day before Thanksgiving! Then, Professor Jackson and Professor Dragon entered the room. Professor Dragon kept going, but Professor Jackson froze when he saw me. _

_ "Kai!" he shouted in surprise._

_ Professor Dragon turned to look at him. "What about Kai, Tom? Are you feeling okay?"_

_ Professor Jackson pointed to me. "He's right there."_

_ Professor Dragon got an understanding look on his face. "Like when he was kidnapped," he stated._

_ "Hey! I'm right here you know!" I shouted. _

_ Professor Jackson looked like he was trying to read my lips, but he quickly gave up. Professor Dragon didn't even flinch, even though I yelled right next to him._

_ I growled, annoyed, before shoving Professor Dragon to the side and went to his desk. Surprisingly, Professor Dragon could feel my shove, he even moved as if someone pushed him. _

_ I ignored him and grabbed some paper that didn't look important and a pen and started writing about everything that was happening, how they kept me shackled most of the time, who the guards were, what they looked like, how they tried to expose what I was. Finally, I finished with:_

_When can I leave?_

_ The Professors looked at each other. "Now." They answered. I blinked, and the world started shattering around me. I couldn't hold back the laugh when they instinctively covered up their heads. _

I awoke to see the corridor I was in was covered in darkness, all of the torches that were usually lit against the wall were out.

_ I was with Bella, and we went to visit Jacob Black, the wolf that would shift soon. Bella had brought a few dirt bikes for Jacob to fix up for her and him. I already had a motorcycle, so I didn't need one. Bella looked depressed, but she seemed to be recovering, only she seemed like if something happened to her, she might snap into complete depression. _

_ Jacob spun Bella around, he was so happy to see her. I noticed that he was taller than he was at the dance, but he wasn't tall enough to be about to shift yet. When he set her down, I gave him a man hug._

_ "Hey, Jacob!" Bella smiled happily. _

_ "You grew again!" She accused him in amazement. _

_ He laughed. "Six five," he announced._

_ "Is it ever going to stop?" Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Your huge."_

_ "Still a beanpole, though." He grimaced. "Come inside! You guys are all wet!"_

_ The world shattered around me, but I was satisfied. Bella would be okay._

The vision was pretty short for a normal one, but I had a feeling it was only like that so nothing would be revealed that wasn't supposed to be. Ever seer had to deal with that; not being able to receive all of the details. I know that some seers, like Alice, didn't realize what was happening, they thought it was their own fault that they couldn't see anything. I just wish I could explain it to her, but I couldn't yet. Not until it is time to reveal it.

I rubbed my wrist against the shackles, trying to get the blood to pump a little faster, to make it easier to activate my blood magic. I unfocused my eyes, and pulled with my mind toward my blood magic, which, if you didn't do blood magic long enough, you wouldn't know that you could look at blood magic runes; not only yours, but other people's. The golden runes appeared in the air around me, creating a globe with me in the center, like one of those balls you put hamsters in. I leaned my head to the left, and it turned so I could see the ones on my right wrist better. I blinked at the ncibilikisa1 rune, and it made the shackles melt off of me, I controlled the melting, but I couldn't keep it from burning my wrists a little. As everyone in Blood Magic knew, you can't always keep it from harming you.

I jumped down and lightly ran down the corridor to get to the Apparition point. I had watched men Disapparate away. I quickly got to the point, and in the middle of Apparating, I saw a group of men trying to run to me. I fell on the ground next to the gates of AMASS.

1melt in Zulu according to Google Translate.


	4. Assassins and Surgery

_Previously:_

_ I jumped down and lightly ran down the corridor to get to the Apparition point. I had watched men Disapparate away. I quickly got to the point, and in the middle of Apparating, I saw a group of men trying to run to me. I fell on the ground next to the gates of AMASS. _

Harry

I let out a huff when I landed hard on the ground. I had to get up quick, even though I wanted to just lay there on the ground and soak up the Earth's energy to heal me. If I didn't move to the safe spot in the next five seconds I was going to activate the land mines. I scanned the ground, trying to find the safe spot, and ignoring the count down.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

Finally! I felt the magic tag that marked the safe spot. I jumped to it right when it called, "One."

The laser gun that was aiming at the land mine next to the Apparition point closed in on itself and went back into the eagle statue's beak. This was a new safety measure that they installed after my graduation. I was actually the one who suggested it. Before graduation, an assassin-in-training went rogue, and alerted another assassin where Callie Anderson was, she had stayed at school for a few weeks because she was doing some research on a feather magic topic. She had actually asked me for help one day, I had finished feather magic a year early, and she needed some advice on how to link a feather magic trap, it actually castrated boys if she said the activation word, to a ward that forced people out of their animagus form and dyed them pink for a month. Luckily, even AMASS students had standards, and she didn't test it out on me. It might have had to do with the contract I forced her to sign, but she told me that she hadn't even considered testing it on me, because then I wouldn't help her ever again.

Anyway, the assassins decided to try and kill Callie by spreading poison that killed you by touch on the desk we used, and I was actually the one that ended up poisoned. She threw a few knives and killed the assassins before taking me to Healer Victoria. While I was hallucinating about purple ninja penguins, I complained to Professor Dragon, who had stopped to check on me, that we needed land mines to kill the penguins, because their hula dancing was awful. He looked more concerned, but he still brought the idea of land mines to the Headmistress.

Once I got past the land mines, I went to the horse stable, which was next to the gates for the students to use. I grabbed my mare, Sugar, and took off riding toward the school. Sadly, the road was pretty long, because I was directed to the back entrance. Depending on your reason for coming to the school, the wards could redirect your destination. It usually brought you to a random spot unless it was an emergency. That's why when Bella was injured we appeared at the short walk; it actually brought us to the doors. Because I was fine, at least for the most part, I had the longest distance you could get.

I passed a few classes on the ride to the entrance. Professor Langer had a class that was learning how to shoot targets while on horseback.

"Kai? Are you o-" Professor Langer shouted to me as I rode past him.

"No, time!" I yelled back to him.

I was about halfway to the school when arrows started raining around me, surrounding the ground where Sugar had dodged them. I gave her a kick to get her to go faster.

Sugar reared up when one of the arrows flew in front of her, stopping her from running toward the school. The arrows that followed were on fire, and Sugar ran toward the mountain, trying to stay away from them. I heard shouts from Professor Langer's class, but I couldn't stop to try and understand what they were yelling. I also couldn't control where Sugar was running. Whoever had the arrows was leading us in a trap, and they were doing a good job of it too.

I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Who knew being on a horse would be a death trap? Sugar was just going to keep running toward the trap, so I needed to get off of her. They most likely would quit shooting at her once I'm off. By now, I was already up part of the mountain trail. Sugar wouldn't be able to take me all the way up, so they must be close to here. I jumped off of Sugar. I heard so many screams. Sugar reared up, kicking the air from being spooked.

I rolled down the hill, hoping I wouldn't go head first into a bunch of trees. Sadly, it didn't take too long before my shoulder rammed into a tree trunk, shattering something in my shoulder. I yelled in pain. I saw the assassins start to jump out of their hiding places, most came from trees, but others came from holes in the ground. Oh, no they weren't! I kicked the first one in the groin when he tried to grab me. I just got back from being kidnapped! I am not going to get in trouble again!

Another man started getting close to me. "Come on, little boy, you need to come with me. You owe me little boy."

I was thinking that the man had to have been insane, but then he continued. "After all, I gave you a Dr. P, and brought you to the little girl to make friends." It was that insane guy, Travis something. What was it? I forced my name problem out of my mind and focused on getting away from crazy.

I couldn't really do much. When my shoulder shattered, I felt some of my veins burst open. I couldn't take the time to check if it was major or not. It hurt to even move my arm, and I really needed to get out of here before one of the other assassins grabbed me or killed me. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone that could help me nearby. I closed my eyes and teleported to the infirmary. Healer Victoria gasped in surprise, and then pressed the button on MY bed that instantly alerted Dragon that I was injured.

See, I'm injured often, and I'm already qualified to be a War Healer, at the very least. I'm always getting injured oddly, and getting into bizarre situations. A War Healer doesn't necessarily only work during wars, but they take care of severe injuries and strange ones too. I wasn't being trained to become one, at least, if I am, Victoria hasn't told me so. I just learn to treat my most common injuries so I don't have to keep coming back for her to treat them. And incase you are wondering about my bed, I've been in here so much that she made this bed permanently mine.

It didn't really take long for Professor Dragon and Jackson to show up. When they saw me on the bed, they instantly rushed over to me. Unfortunately, one of them bumped the bed, and it jostled my shoulder. I groaned in pain. They started apologizing pretty quickly. Victoria came over and started scolding them.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Professor Jackson asked.

Victoria ran a simple scan on me, it just showed your current serious injuries. A hologram of my body appeared at the foot of my bed. My body was blue, and my injuries were red. My whole shoulder was red, and it showed a few knife wounds and one of my fingers was broken. Besides the shoulder, it was all from my time in shackles.

She zoomed in on my shoulder, until it was the only thing the hologram showed. More colors began to appear. Yellow for bruises, green for broken veins, gray for damaged muscles, and purple for bones. Luckily, the green wasn't on any major veins, and there wasn't a lot of gray. Yellow was getting darker and more common by the second, and it seemed everywhere was a little spot of purple.

"It's the ball of his shoulder, that's what shattered." Healer Victoria said in surprise.

"What's that mean for me?" I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"You are going to have to go through surgery. I'm sorry Kai, but it's unavoidable. I can't use Skelegrow, because the pieces would still be there, and if I tried to just vanish the bones, it would take a long time, and I still would end up missing several. Surgery is the best option.

I nodded to her before turning to the Professors. "Will one of you go visit my dad and sister? They need to know."

"I'll do it." Professor Jackson volunteered. "What do I need to call them?"

"Call my sister Marie, and my dad…" I trailed off. "Call him Fisher, I guess."

He nodded, and teleported out of the infirmary.

~~!~~~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

Tom Jackson

I teleported onto their back door step, and instantly noticed that a lot of people were leaving. I thought about stopping one of them, but decided against it. Marie and Fisher definitely weren't their actual names, and since Kai hadn't given them to me, he didn't want me to know them. I knocked quietly on the door, and after a few minutes, Joshua answered it.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Can you get Kai's sister and dad for me? We need to talk." I ordered.

He nodded, understanding that something had happened. He went upstairs first. After a few minutes, he came down and he was supporting Kai's sister. She looked so fragile today, compared to the other times I've seen her. She looked like she was lost and wanted to cry. I couldn't help but wonder what my news would do to her.

"Dad?" The girl called.

There was a slight hush in the other room, it was likely the living room. Then Kai's father started giving hurried goodbyes before he came to see what the girl wanted.

"What is it-" the man started to ask before he saw me.

"What happened? Come on, let's sit down in the living room, everyone else has already left." He gestured to the room he just left, and we all took a seat.

"I assume that this is about…" he trailed off for a second. "Kai? Isn't that his code name?"

I nodded yes. I was used to this. Several parents had a hard time thinking of what their children's fake names were, considering they always thought of them by their actual names.

"Yes, it is about Kai. He was attacked by a group of assassins today while entering the school grounds."

Instantly after the word 'assassins' everyone started to pale. Kai's sister looked like she was about to faint.

"Kai's still alive, but the ball of his right shoulder has been shattered. He is going to be given surgery to get the bone pieces out."

"Can we see him?" Fisher asked.

"I can take you. Do you wish to get Kai's mother? She doesn't need to come, of course. His surgery isn't life threatening." I offered.

They sincerely looked like they were going to, but Fisher looked at Marie and seemed to change his mind.

"No, it is best if she isn't worried during this." I nodded, and gestured for Joshua to teleport one of them.

I grabbed Fisher's arm, and teleported us out of his house.

When we arrived in the infirmary, nobody was in sight.

"Professor? Where are they?" Joshua asked.

Fisher seemed to be getting ready to yell at me.

"Come on, they must have already moved into the surgery room." I told them as I was walking through to the back of the infirmary.

Marie seemed to kick into gear last, which was understandable considering how she looked. I led them through the white door marked "Surgery".

Down the hall, Michael was sitting in one of the chairs left out for friends and family. He rose to meet us.

"Hello, I'm Michael Dragon, and you are?" He asked as he shook hands with Fisher.

"Just call me Charlie. I'm sick of having to remember a fake first name. Kai isn't even going by my last name here, so it won't lead anybody to me." He said, instantly calming Marie, who had started to look panicked.

"I'm Marie." The girl introduced herself as she shook hands with Michael.

She turned toward me.

"You're the professor who has a crush on Kai, aren't you?" she asked.

I immediately started coughing like crazy.'

"I'll take that as a yes. You do realize that Kai is love stupid, don't you?" She hesitated. "Well, when it's someone that loves him, he is." she grumbled.

Charlie looked like he wanted to shoot me, but received a warning look from Marie.

"Well, lets find out how H-" Marie coughed. "Kai, is doing." Marie suggested.

"He's right through here," Michael told us, before leading us to the room.

Victoria had a metal rolling table next to her, and she had a pile of bone pieces on it. She pulled out another piece, and it clinked as it fell to the table. Marie looked like she was about to faint. She pinched her nose, and hurried to Kai's side.

"Oh, Kai," she whispered.

"Miss Marie?" Michael asked.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Does the smell of his blood bother you?"

"Yes, yes it does." she answered.

"Would you like me to cast a spell on you so you can't smell it?" Michael offered.

"Yes, please."

"Inodoris." i

"Thank you." she whispered, already looking better.

All of us stayed close while Kai went through the surgery.

iScentless in Latin.


End file.
